Nicky
by Marshpeach
Summary: In the zombie infested streets a young girl is left on her own desperately trying to find her father and avenge her mothers death. It is a fight for her life but once she finds her father what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy gloomy awful day. Nicky had been travelling with her mother Jessa through the zombie filled streets. They had just been about to get to a safe room when a tank showed up. Actually it wasn't just a tank. It was 2 tanks a witch and a very large horde.

"Nicky you need to stay hidden here and do not leave. Once everything is gone run to the safe room. Do you understand?" Jessa said putting Nicky into a little hole just big enough for her. Nicky nodded as her mother gave her a kiss her on the head and said goodbye. She watched her mother walk into the middle of it all quickly getting overwhelmed and taken down. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream but she knew if she did the zombies would find her and kill her. So she just sat silently weeping into her sleeve as she watched the zombies slowly thin out until they were mostly gone. When she thought it was safe she grabbed her gun and her axe and slowly crawled out of the hole. Looking to see if it really was safe. It looked to her as safe as it could get so she got out completely. She walked over to her mothers lifeless body and held her hand.

"I'm so sorry mother. I wish I could have been a better help but I couldn't. I, I'm so sorry." She said crying.

She got up wiped away the stray tears and looked down at her mother. "Mother I promise you I will avenge your death. I promise you. I will kill every last zombie on this planet earth if that's what it takes. But I promise you this mom I will avenge you." She said walking away.

8 months later...

"Ugh you all disgust me." Nicky said pushing the end of her trusty axe into another zombies skull. She had had that axe since the infection started and it still hasn't let her down. She whipped around to kick another zombie in the stomach the axe it's head off. "You nasty nasty things. You make me sick." She said spitting on the zombies body then walking away.

She had been going for 8 months as she could figure since the death of her mother. She was alone for all of it almost dying at several points. She then saw the orange spray painted house with an arrow pointing left on a wall which aforementioned a safe room ahead. Nicky smiled at the thought of resting for a while. She sauntered to the staircase her axe at hand in case a zombie attacked. As she was quietly climbing the stairs she heard a low growling.

"We'll that's just fucking peachy, a hunter." She said to herself. She had come up with names of the new infected as she met up with them. She had met up with the hunters, boomers, and smokers. She hated them. As she continued climbing the stairs the growling grew louder. She started looking around so it wouldn't take her off guard when it pounced. She saw something move around a corner at the top of the staircase

"I've got you now you bastard you won't take me by surprise." She said to herself. Still climbing the stairs she moved to the opposite side of the small staircase than she saw the hunter move to. She had the axe in hand and was ready for anything. Okay maybe not a tank but almost anything. As she came around the corner the hunter leapt at her. She took a quick step back so the hunter got a mouthful of the wall. While it had lost his sense of direction Nicky clubbed it over the head with the axe. It made a small whine as she jabbed the axe right through its head. When that was said and done she continued down the hall very careful of any other zombies who could be lerking in the old house. There for some reason weren't any. That was quite surprising to her, there would usually be at least one or two zombies roaming but for some reason there wasn't. As she looked around she found another health kit so she used hers and grabbed the new one. She also found pain pills and what looked like a jar of boomer bile. "This might come in handy for a horde." She thought to herself putting it on her special belt she had made to carry things like that. After another search of the house showed nothing new she left.

"Well where the hell was the safe room then?" She asked herself. She then noticed the shed out back of the house that had the iconic red metal door. "Well I'm an idiot." She thought walking over to the door. She opened the door and locked it. Moving to lay on the couch that was one of the many in the small room.

"It's kinda like the tardis it seems bigger on the inside." She said to nobody in particular. "Well I guess I should get some sleep then." She thought. She laid down and closed her eyes listening to the zombies rustling in the trees. "I guess I could get used to this."


	2. Chapter 2

When Nicky woke up again it was now morning. She decided to look around. What she wanted was some food. As she looked around she found cereal, an some pop. She didn't like it but it was food. Just as she was finishing she heard lots of zombies, and, could it be a tank? Wait are those screaming people? Or zombies? She rushed to the safe room door to see. Low and behold there was a group of survivors followed by a tank and a horde. She contemplated leaving the door locked but decided against it. She opened the door and screamed.

"Hurry run run RUN!" She called as she grabbed the couches to put against the door they all jumped in the safe room Nicky slammed the door locked it and yelled "Well don't just sit there, help me barricade the door!"

The others jumped up and helped her. They barricaded the door with every couch and chair they could find. They noticed that there wasn't the rumbling of the tank anymore.

"What the fuck? Where did that big fucker go?! He chases us for a mile and a half but as soon as we get into a safe room he leaves us alone?" One of the guys said frustrated.

"So I was just about to leave when you guys decided to make a commotion so now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." Nicky said grabbing her gun, axe, belt and med kit. When she had grabbed everything and checked over twice she started to the door.

"Wait um would you like to have some food with us? It's really the least we can do. You kinda saved our lives back there." The girl asked kindly.

"I already ate thanks so I'll be going." Nicky answered.

"Well why don't you just stay and we can all talk and get to know eachother?" She asked.

"Fine I got nothin better to do I guess." Nicky replied indifferently.

"Oh good I'm glad." The girl said smiling.

Nicky shrugged and helped the others move the couches and chairs from the door so they could all sit. Once comfortable they started to get to know each other.

"Well lets start off with names shall we?" The girl advised and everyone nodded.

"I'm Coach."

"Rochelle."

"Ellis."

"Nick."

"Well I'm Nicky."

"Hey Nick you and 'er gots almost the same name." Ellis spoke out.

"You think I hadn't realized that already stupid?" Nick retorted.

"That's enough well Nicky why don't you tell us about you?" Rochelle said.

"Alright I guess so well do you want to hear the whole thing or a revised version?" Nicky asked.

"The whole thing sweetheart if its alright?" Rochelle asked.

"Sure well lets see when I was little I had a great relationship with my mom and dad. My dad was what you would call a player but he had told my mom that he did want to settle down and have a family so she agreed. Me and my dad were really close. We would always go on walks and play catch but one day he decided he really wasn't ready and left. This was when I was oh 4 maybe early on my fourth year. But anyway my mother and me lived nice enough lives we were content. My mother always would say to me 'Nicky you can't hold a grudge against your father I know it's hard for what he made us go through but you have to believe me that in your darkest hour when you are going to die he will be there to save you, so remember that' and I did. For the longest time I did and I still do. But when the infection broke out me and mother decided to go look for him. We looked and looked but never found him. Then about 8 months ago my mother and me were coming upon a safe house when my mother said she felt like something was wrong. So she found a small hole for just me to fit in and told me to stay there. I watched her walk into the middle of the street and all of a sudden it seemed the entire town came at her. There was every special infected i think 2 or 3 tanks and a witch. I watched her fight but in the end she didn't make it. But I promised her I would find my father if it was the last thing I did. And that's it for the last 8 months I've been on my own." Nicky finished her story. Everyone looked at her in utter shock and awe.

"Hold on so you've lived out there for 8 months by yourself?" Rochelle asked flabbergasted.

"Yep." Was Nicky's only reply.

"If I'm not being too personal what were your mother and fathers names?" Asked Coach kindly.

"My fathers name was Nick and my mothers name was Jessa." Nicky said plainly.

While this was all happening Nick's brain was working a mile a minute. He had a wife named Jessa. He had a daughter named Nicky. He had walked out on his family when his daughter was 4. Holy shit was this his daughter?

"Ey Nick whats the matter? Yer lookin' kinda pale." Asked Ellis as he snapped Nick back into reality.

"Huh oh ya overalls just fine." Nick replied.

"Well it's getting late I think we should head to bed whose going to take first watch?" Rochelle asked."You guys head to bed I don't think I'd even be able to sleep. Talking or just thinking about my dad makes this happen. It's just the hope that he's still alive somewhere out there and we will meet again someday, and maybe, just maybe with a little luck and a wish on a star he will take me in and look after me." Nicky said with a far away look in her eye.

And with that the others went to bed leaving Nicky to watch the door and to her own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

When the others woke up Nicky was still awake with that look in her eyes.

"Morning Nicky. Are you ok? You look a bit tired." Rochelle asked.

"Oh I'm fine just been doin a lot of thinking." Nicky replied.

"Ok sweetheart well I think I speak for everyone when I ask you if you want to join us. We can help you find your father." Rochelle asked smiling.

"Um I don't know I don't want to burden you all with my problems of my father." Nicky said looking down sheepishly.

"You are anything but a burden. We would be happy to help." Rochelle smiled.

"Thank you all. Really this would be such a help." Nicky smiled back at all of them.

"Good well I think we should have a good meal then start back out. How does that sound to everyone?" Rochelle asked. Everyone nodded and they sat down to breakfast.

When they finished everyone grabbed their guns and other things and headed out.

"Hey Nick are you ok you seem a bit off lately. Is anything wrong?" Nicky asked curiously.

"Ya I'm ok. Don't worry about me." Nick answered. What Nicky didn't know was Nick had talked to the others about how he thought he might be Nicky's father.

"Oh ok then." Nicky replied.

As they were on their way to find another safe house Nicky kept looking back at Nick who was watching the back. She didnt know why but something seemed familiar about him. Suddenly while she was watching him she felt herself being tugged.

'Fucking really smoker you had to do it now?' She thought to herself.

"Help smokers got me!" She called out to her group.

"Hold on I'll be right there!" Nick called. He ran to where Nicky was being constricted and shot the smoker dead in the face. Nicky was released and pulled the tongue from around her.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked true worry in his eyes.

"Ya I'm fine Nick don't worry." Nicky finally replied getting her breath back.

"Are you sure Nicky. You're sure that thing didn't hurt you?" Nick asked very uncharacteristically.

"Yes Nick I'm positive please you don't have to worry I've been through worse than this before." Nicky sad smiling sweetly at the shivering Nick.

Then Nick realized he was still in the zombie apocalypse. "Oh um good then we had better get going." Nick said standing and helping Nicky up.

"Thanks Nick." Nicky said smiling at him.

"Alright you two lets get going." Rochelle commented.

Once Nicky had brushed herself off they started moving again. As they were walking Nicky couldn't help but wonder why Nick had been so worried about her.

'Nick doesn't seem like te type to care about anyone.' She thought to herself. 'Kinda reminds me of myself a bit.' She continued.

"So where to now Coach?" Ellis asked.

"Well I think that if we go left here and a while down we should be making good headway outta Georgia." Coach replied.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Said Rochelle.

So they all headed off once again with Coach in front then Rochelle, Ellis, Nicky, and last watching the back Nick.

They headed north for quite a ways until it became night

"We should find a safe house soon. It's more danerous when it's night time." Rochelle told the group.

"Good idea Ro." Coach replied back. "Looks like there's one a few blocks down." And as fate would have it there was. But there was one thing wrong. Sitting infront of the door with her hands covering her red eyes was a witch.

"Shit." breathed Nick. "This isn't going to be good."

"You guys should be able to stay together. I'm nothing but a tag along anyway. You don't need me. I'll gladly take care of her." Nicky said eyes down as she spoke.

"No you can't do that. We need you just as much as we need the rest of the group. If anybody is going to give themselves up it should be me. I'm not of any use to the group. You guys will be just as well off without me. Plus I'm just an old man. I'm going to be in the way sooner or later. I'll take care of her." Nick said bravely. Ellis visibly cringed.

"Nick yew may think that you're of no use to us but you're dead wrong. I need yew. Look I have a good shotgun just let me crown her." Ellis managed to choke out. Nick just stared at Ellis.

'What had he just said? Did Ellis just say he needed Nick? What did that mean? He had known for a long time that he liked men and women, and he had had his fair share in times with both. But he never had a real relationship with a man. But even now he felt a strange feeling in his stomach when Ellis had said those things. What did this mean?' He thought.

"A,A,Alright you try to crown her." Nick agreed.

"Good thank you Nick." Ellis said smiling happily. Suddenly his smile was wiped away as he pulled out his shotgun. He motioned for everyone to crouch down and stay quiet. They did as was asked of them and stayed quiet. Ellis also crouched and aimed his gun at the middle of the witches neck. Everyone was holding their breath as he pulled the trigger. With bated breath they watched the bullet as if time was in slow motion. As it barreled towards the witches neck. The witch let out a pained howl and fell to the ground. With that over everyone let out sighs of relief. The quickly jogged over to the safe room and closed the door. Soon enough the sleeping arrangements were made and everyone was in their respective sleeping quarters for the night.

Oohhhhh so now we see a bit of Nellis. Over any other ship this is by far my favorite. Sorry it took so long to be brought in but it is here now an that's all that matters right?

div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial; font-size: 18px;" /div


	4. Chapter 4

So here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. Also we will see a bit more Nellis in here so stay tuned for that! With all that our of the way enjoy. Also I don't own anything

When Nicky woke up she was the only one. She decided to look around the safe room. As she walked around she looked into the rooms. As she was looking she found some food. A bit of soup, some crackers, and a few bags of chips. She decided on just taking a bag of chips. She grabbed her favourite kind, ketchup. She sat on the extra couch and ate. When she had finished half a bag she went walking. She looked into te rest of the rooms. Empty, empty, empty, Rochelle and Coach, empty, Nick and Ellis, empty. "Wait." She thought moving back to the room Nick and Ellis shared. He peeked into the room to see Ellis cuddled up into Nick. "Awwww." She thought. She decided to leave everyone else in peace and walked back to the living room where her chips were. He continued eating for a while until she heard voices and shuffling feet. She decided to see what they would do if they thought she had left. She hid in a closet with the door open a crack.

The group came downstairs and she could here them looking around the house. They were calling her name.

"She can't have left like that!" She heard a voice say clearly frustrated. Was it Nicks?

"Nick you need to stop worrying. I don't think she would just leave like that. She knows how dangerous it is out there." That had to be Rochelle.

"Well then why dot you tell me where the hell she is goddammit!" Nick shouted.

"Nick if you don't shut your mouth I'll shut it for ya." Coach said surprisingly calm.

"Fine I'm going upstairs." Nick said before footsteps could be heard going up. The others sighed.

"What are we gonna do now? Nicky's gone and Nick is throwing a fit because he never got to tell her." Ellis said worriedly.

'Wait tell me what?' Nicky thought

"I'm going to look for that girl. She can't be out there on her own." Rochelle commented before shuffling could be heard.

"If you're going I'm coming too. You can't be alone either." Coach said dead serious.

"Alright then Ellis you stay here with Nick to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Rochelle said to Ellis.

"Sure." Ellis said sadly.

Nicky heard the door open and close and Ellis go upstairs. She snuck out of the closet picked her gear up and walked out the door. She ran through some houses to the other street trying to look around for Coach and Rochelle. When she finally turned a corner she noticed them walking in the direction she was going. She came out from the houses and started walking away from them. They must have noticed her because a minute later she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her from walking. She wasn't expecting it so her reflexes kicked in and she pointed the gun at whatever was behind her. When she had turned completely she saw the teary eyed face of Rochelle and the stern face of Coach. She dropped her gun down and looked at them for what seemed like a minute then Rochelle spoke.

"Nicky where are you going?" She asked.

Nicky didnt have a good reason so she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well in that case will you come back with us? Nick's awful worried 'bout you girl." Coach added.

"Ok I guess I probably do need someone to help me out." She said nodding to the team and they walked back to the safe room.

They arrived and Rochelle call out to Ellis to open the door before they heard some shuffling and Ellis opened the door.

"Aww Nicky yew can't just run off like that. Nick was real worried 'bout yew. Are yew ok?" He spoke as soon as he saw Nicky.

"I'm fine El you don't have to worry." She said smiling sadly. "And I'm sorry I ran off I thought you guys were such a close family I didn't want to intrude and ruin it."

"Psh we may look like a family but we aren't." Nick said sourly coming around the corner. Nicky saw Ellis's face visibly flinch when Nick had spat out the harsh words.

"What do yew mean Nick? I thought we were a big family?" Ellis said looking like a kicked puppy. Nick's face looked concerned but only for a second before going back. "Ha." Nick just laughed. Nicky could feel her blood boiling with anger at the atrocious talk coming from Nick's mouth. 'How could he say those kind of things to Ellis?!' She thought to herself.

"What the hell Nick? How could you say those kind of things? You've been with these people for so long how could you just say such cruel things? Especially when they so obviously care about you. Come on how heartless can you be?" Nicky all but yelled. She knew better. All it would do was alert any zombies of their presence. Nick looked shocked for a moment before it turned to anger.

"Because we aren't I don't care about anyone but me. To me as long as I get out of here alive it's all that matters. I could really care less what happens to you all or where you end up." Nick yelled back indignantly.

Suddenly everyone heard the moans and screams of a large hoard of zombies could be heard.

"Good fucking going Nick now look what you did." Nicky snarled. "You know what look I started this I'm not going to let all of you risk your lives with this. Stay the fuck in here and don't worry. I'll handle it." Nicky said looking each and everyone in the eye before turning on her heel axe in hand. When the door slammed shut they all seemed to come out of their trance.

"What the hell was that Nick? What happened to getting her to stay with us so that one day you could tell her you were her father then you would live happily ever after?" Asked Rochelle as calmly as she could but in all her efforts annoyance still echoed through her speech.

"Whatever I don't even care anyomore. Fuck it." Nick said and with that he left the room. Everyone was silent for a minute until they heard a scream.

(As soon as Nicky left the door)

Nicky had her axe ready for whatever came at her. Well maybe not a tank but there wasn't a very large chance of that. She heard a growl from her left and swung her axe just in time to hit a hunter out of the air. She would have to be on her A game if she wanted to get out alive. She really didn't mean to blow up on Nick but she just got so mad when he spoke of his team that way. She was brought out of her thought by a Spitter who had spat at her feet.

"Fuckin hell that shit hurts you motherfucker." She spat bringing out her gun to shoot at it. She aimed point blank and pulled the trigger. The Spitter fell to the ground as the acid pooled around it. "Ugh." She said as a few zombies ran at her. She grabbed her axe as swung when they came within axe distance. She killed about 5 and maybe 3 were left. She swung again and got the rest. When she looked behind her she saw a Boomer getting ready to vomit on her. "Shit." She whispered jumping to the side. She got splattered a bit but nothing major. A few zombies smelt it and ran at her but she easily sliced through them pulling out her gun again to shoot the Boomer. She backed a bit so the splatter wouldn't hit her. She shot and it bursted. Without realizing it she had kept backing up and hadn't noticed the Witch behind her. It wasn't until she heard the unforgettable growl did she realize the Witch was a mere 3 steps from her. The Witch stood up and was getting ready to attack when Nicky decided to scream. She screamed as loud and high pitched as she could not caring what zombies heard her. The last time she had been confronted by a witch directly was the night her mother died. She figured if she was going to die she was sure as hell not going to go quietly. Her scream drowned out the witches completely. She started running. She also wasn't going down without a fight. She took her adrenaline. As had natural adrenaline started kicking in she started moving faster than she ever had. She was shooting blindly behind herself trying to kill the bitch. Just as she felt the superficial adrenaline wearing off and she thought she was going to die she heard a lot of gunfire. She looked at the door to the safe room and saw Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach shooting. But she didn't know how much longer she would last. She was slowing down a lot. Just then she felt something cut into her back. She looked behind her to see the witch shove its claws into her back. As she felt the sharp pain she felt it again. Then instead of pain again she heard a gunshot. But not like the ones she had been hearing. It was a shotgun. She quickly looked at the house again. Sitting in the window like a sniper was Nick. He looked very angry. No angry wasn't the right word the word was pissed. The witch fell a moment later. It wasn't until now the all the adrenaline had worn off that she noticed the pain her abdomen was in. She cringed at the pain coursing throughout her body. She didn't want to look down at it but she couldn't help it she needed to know what her injuries were. She carefully looked down and saw blood. Suddenly she felt faint. She could feel her mind going blank. Then everything went black.

This isn't one of my favourite chapters. I just feel like it wasn't as good a job. Sorry. I will try to write a better one for next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach ran to Nicky's side.

"No,no,no,no." Ellis was mumbling.

"Shit." Coach cursed under his breath.

They weren't sure how to get Nicky to safety so Ellis grabbed her torso and coach grabbed her legs. They hobbled back to the safe room while Rochelle went forward to open the door. When they had gotten inside Ro locked the door and Nick pulled out a medkit. Rochelle looked sadly at Nick.

"Alright everyone needs to leave so I can patch up Nicky." Rochelle called to everyone. Nick looked at Rochelle and she could swear she saw tears in the gamblers eyes. Rochelle walked over to Nick and took his hand looking him in the eye.

"Nick if you really want you can stay here." She said to him. Nick smiled and patted their hands. Rochelle put on a determined face and said to Nick, "If you really want to help then help me. You get to play assistant. Is that ok?"

"Whatever I can do I want to do it. I really just hope she doesn't hate me when he wakes up."

"I'm sure she won't Nick. You really gotta stop worrying. Your gonna go grey before your time if you keep it up." Rochelle said worried.

"I know it's just you don't understand how scared I am I think my daughter would wake up and not wanna talk to me anymore." Nick said.

Rochelle put a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder. He smiled and they got to work.

"I think this is all we can do for now. Now she just needs rest. I'm going to stay here for tonight. You need rest to Nick, get some sleep." Rochelle said in a motherly way.

"Ok Ro." Nick said walking to his room.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Nicky woke up.

"What, where am I? She asked trying to sit up.

"Whoa Nicky careful. If you keep moving like that you'll break your stitches." Rochelle warned.

"Oh sorry Ro." She said laying back down.

"There that's better." Rochelle said

"Ro can I ask you a question?" Nick asked.

"Well of course sweetheart what do you need to know?" Rochelle asked

"Well I heard Ellis say something and I don't know what he meant by it." Nicky explained.

"Alright well what did he say?" Ro asked

"Well I was just outside the door when you all thought I had left and I was about to go in when Nick started freaking out and I ran got scared and hid then i heard Ellis say something like 'well now Nicky's gone and Nicks freaking out cause he never got to tell her.' And well what did he mean when he said Nick never got to tell me?" Nicky asked.

"Well it's complicated hon. I think that's something only Nick can tell ya." Rochelle said.

"Oh ok I'll ask him. Would you mind getting him in here?" She asked Rochelle.

"I wouldn't mind a bit honey you just sit tight and I'll go ad get him for you." Ro said smiling.

"Ok." Nicky replied. She watched as Rochelle left the room to find Nick.

Rochelle peeked in the room Nick was supposed to be sleeping in. Of course he was there sitting with his back to the wall his head in his hands and elbows resting on his knees.

"Hey Nick have you gotten any sleep?" Ro asked carefully.

"How could I? I just can't stop worrying about her Ro." He stated.

"I know Nick, but I need you to do something for me." Ro said

"What is it Ro?" He asked.

"Nicky just woke up and wants to talk to you about something." Rochelle stated.

"What does she want to talk about?" He asked.

"She overheard Ellis say well now Nicks upset because Nicky's gone and he never got to tell her. And she wants to know what he meant by that." Rochelle stated.

"That big mouth I'm gonna hit him so hard he's knocked into next week." Nick mumbled. "Ok I'll go talk to her." Nick said standing up.

They walked to Nicky's room in silence. When they got there Rochelle opened the door and gave Nick a little shove in and closed the door. Then she walked to her room for some well deserved rest.

"Hey kiddo how ya feelin?" Nick asked carefully.

"I fine but I wanted to ask you something." She said.

"Ok shoot what do you need to know?"

"Well Ellis said you needed to tell me something but I don't know what and I was hoping you would tell me now." She said quietly.

"Ok Nicky but this may come as a shock. So just be ready." Nick said as Nicky nodded.

"Well let me say this. I knew you before we met here." Nick started. He studied Nicky's face. It was confusion. "I knew you and your mother. I knew your aunts and uncles too." He paused for a minute.

"How?" Nicky asked

"I am your... father."

When I wrote the last sentence all I could think in my head was 'Luke I am your father' because I'm a nerd. I really hope this chapter was better than the last one. If you guys want to let me know what you thought a review would be amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

Nick waited to get a response from her. He couldn't bare to look in her eyes. When he did glance at her she was just sitting there mouth open eyes full of bewilderment and... was that happiness?

"Really? You're not lying to me are you Nick?" Nicky asked.

"No I'm serious." Nick replied solemnly.

"Prove it then tell me something that nobody else would know." She replied

"Alright then." Nick started thinking. 'What did she do when she was young?' He thought "Well when you were little you always asked me or your mother where rain came from. We never had an answer until one day I brought a friend of mine and he explained where it came from to you. Do you remember that day Nicky?" Nick asked.

"Vaguely I think I remember. Tell me another that most would know but I didn't tell the people here." Nicky suggested.

"Well I don't think you told us your middle name. If I remember correctly it was Amber?" Nick said happily remembering his daughters name.

"That's, that's right. That's my middle name. You got it right! You really are my dad! Oh my god I've been waiting to find you for so long! Wait why did you wait so long to tell me? Why didn't you tell me as soon as you figured it out?" Nicky asked.

"I was trying to realize that I found my lovely daughter. Nicky I hated myself for what I did to you and your mother but I didn't feel like I could go through with that. At the time I was a selfish man. I wanted everything and didnt think about who I could hurt that way. I'm sorry I did that. Do you forgive me?" Nick looked hopefully into his daughters eyes.

"Of course I do dad. I love you." She said before holding out her arms for Nick to hug her. Nick stood up slightly and moved to where Nicky was sitting before wrapping his arms loosely around her because he didn't want to hurt her.

"Nick can we go and talk to the others?" Nicky asked.

"Course." Nick answered. Nick took Nicky into the room that the others were in.

"Hey you two how'd it go?" Ro asked.

"Great I'm just happy that I found my dad." Nicky smiled. Nick looked at her and smiled back.

"Nick can I talk to you for a minute?" Ellis asked. Nick looked at Ellis inquisitively.

"Ya sure Overalls." He said.

"In private." Ellis added looking around the room.

"Ok." Nick said walking out of the room motioning for Ellis to follow him. As Ellis and Nick walked out Nick stopped a little way out the door. "What did you need Overalls?" He asked kindly.

"Well I have felt like this for a while but I just didn't know how to tell you it." Ellis started. "I guess it would be easiest to just say it. Nick I have feelings for you. I mean more than friends." Ellis said immediately putting his face into his hands.

'Oh god he likes me too?' Nick thought.

At Nicks silence the hick felt strange. "I'm sorry Nick you'r probably are totally straight. I'm real sorry you probably don't like me like that and," Ellis was starting to ramble when he felt a pair of slightly chapped lips against his own pink ones. They stayed there for a second and were gone. Ellis looked at Nick in the eyes confused.

"Well now I know how to shut you up quick." Nick said smirking.

Ellis blushed and looked down at his feet. "Nick does that mean you feel this way too?"

"No Overalls I kissed you only to shut you up. Of course I feel the same. I have for a while but I suck at all this feeling shit." Nick said mumbling the last bit.

"Nick does this mean we.." Ellis started but was cut off by Nick.

"Ya I guess so." Nick replied.

"Nick I know it's a bit cheesy but could you ask me properly? Like the real way?" Ellis asked blush increasing.

"Of course I can. Overalls would you do the honor of being my boyfriend?" Nick asked looking Ellis in the eye as he talked.

"Only if you'll be mine!" Ellis answered before jumping on the other and placing their lips together in a quick but meaningful kiss. When try parted they walked back into the main room where Ro, Coach, and Nicky were talking.

"So what happened?" Coach asked. In answer Nick just took Ellis's hand in his own.

"Oh." Was the unanimous response.

"Dad that's great now I have two parents!" Nicky said excitedly.

"Your not against it?" Nick asked.

"Of course not I can't tell you who to love plus after you left mom got a girlfriend. She was really nice. And I like Ellis he's nice. Plus he can keep you in line" Nicky said to her father.

Nick moved over to Nicky's side and put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his shoulders and they stayed in embrace for a while. Nick pulled back first and Nicky motioned for Ellis to come over to her. Ellis moved over to the couch Nicky was resting on and gave her a hug too.

"Welcome to the family Ellis." Nicky said quietly.

"Thanks Nicky." Ellis said smiling.

"Are we apart of the family?" Rochelle asked.

"Of course. You guys are amazing and I would love for you to be apart of our family!" Nicky smiled.

"Now all we have to do is make sure our family gets out of here alive." Nick said.

"Your right so we leave now head north and we should get there in a few hours its not too long I think." Coach said but looked at Nicky. "Are you ok to go yet?" He asked.

"Ya I'm fine don't worry. Lets just go." She said.

They got their things together and headed out.

They went out the door and there were no zombies in sight. They continued walking down the street and a few minor common infected came out but nothing try couldn't handle. They could practically taste the freedom, being safe not having to kill zombies anymore not having to wonder if they would live or die today.

They walked for a few hours having a few hunters, jockeys, spitters, the occasional charger, smokers, and boomers. But no tanks or witches thank god. They all became tired and weary. Finally when they thought they would fall of exhaustion they saw the evac centre. They ran as quickly as they could. They were met at the gates by two guards.

"Who are you?" One asked.

"I'm Nick that's Ellis, Nicky, Rochelle, and Coach." Nick answered.

"Are you infected?" The other asked.

"No we aren't." Rochelle answered.

"We will have to put you all in solitary confinement for at least two weeks then if you don't turn you will be allowed to join the others." The first officer said to them.

"Alright." Nick said. The officer took them to small cubicles with a bed and a jug of water.

After the two weeks passed try were admitted to stay with everyone else. Try tried to make the best of their situation and get to know each other a bit better.

Everything was going great and the world was going to be rebuilt soon.

yeah another chapter finished! I'm really glad. Also the next chapter will be the last.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my goodness last chapter already! Thanks to the reviews and favourite! I hope to all of you reading this that you liked the story. I'm not sure how long I've been writing this because I would write like three chapters then put them up so I can't really tell how long it's been but I hope you have enjoyed and read my other stories! Now on with the last one!

10 years later...

The doorbell rang out and Nicky was the first to get to it.

"I got it!" Nicky called to her parents.

Alright kiddo." Nick called back. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said opening the door. Standing at the big oak door were two all two familiar faces.

"Ro, Coach!" She said jumping at Coach. He caught her just in time.

"Hey sweetie don't you think your getting a little big for this?" Coach asked sarcastically.

"Ok ok I just missed you guys that's all." Nicky said smiling.

"We missed you too kiddo." Coach said smiling.

"Well why don't you guys come on in. You must be freezing out there." Nicky said ushering them inside. "Here let me take that." She said holding her arms out to Rochelle so she could give her the large pot. She let them in and closed the door behind them.

"Dad! Papa! Coach and Ro are here!" Nicky called to her parents.

"Hey y'all." Ellis said coming into the small living room.

"El, how are you doing?" Rochelle asked walking closer to give the southerner a hug.

"I'm doing great Ro. Nick's in the kitchen cooking the turkey and things." Ellis explained.

"Coach how've ya been?" Ellis asked moving to where Coach was standing watching them.

"I'm doing great Ellis thanks for asking." Coach said smiling warmly.

"Great, I'm so happy y'all could come out for Christmas." Ellis said grinning his signature grin.

"Dad be careful!" Came a cry from the kitchen before a yelled curse could be heard.

"DAD!" Nicky practically screamed. Everyone in the living room stopped and ran to the kitchen. Nicky had already gotten the first aid kit and was puttin ice on a reddening spot on Nick's hand. "Dad you have to be more careful." Nicky scolded. "It could have been far worse. Luckily it's not but it could have been." Nicky said to a wincing Nick.

"Yeah yeah whatever it doesn't matter I'm fine." Nick argued.

"Dad I'm going to finish the cooking and you and the others go into the living room and talk." Nicky and moving to the stove.

"Are you sure Nicky?" He asked.

"I'm sure dad now go and talk." She said smiling whipping him with a towel. Nick walked into the living room a smile on his face. As her dad walks away to the living room she turns back to the meal and shakes her head still smiling.

"Supper!" Nicky calls to the others.

Everyone casually walks in still idly chatting. When everyone was seated Nicky placed the last dish of food on the table. She took her seat between Nick and Ellis.

"Alright who is going to say grace?" Nicky asked.

"I think Nicky should." Said Coach.

"Alright." Nicky said closing her eyes and folding her hands, everyone following suit. "Dear lord and Heavenly Father. We thank you for the food before us and bless the hands that prepared it. We really thank you that we are some of the few that are still able to eat. I hope the world could go back to what it once was. In Jesus name we pray amen."

"Amen." Everyone finished.

"Ok let's eat! Ellis said smiling.

Everyone dug in. There was idle chatter here and there but not too much. Everyone was too engrossed in the food. When all was finished they migrated to the living room with full stomachs.

"Wow Nicky that was amazing." Coach congratulated.

"Well dad helped too." She interjected.

"Nick my man you did a good job." Coach said laughing a bit.

"Thanks." Nick said sipping his beer.

"So can y'all believe its been 10 years since we made it out of that hell alive?" Ellis said changing the subject.

"Yeah. So it's been at least 12 maybe 13 years since the first time we all met." Nick said looking a bit distant.

"Ah sure am glad we all met. I'm kinda wondering what would have happened if I had been with another group or all by myself. I guess I would be dead or alone in the end. But I'm real happy I found y'all cause now I've got a lovin' husband and a perfect daughter." El said smiling and snuggling in to the exconmans side. Nick reached an arm around his lover and smiled. Nicky blushed a bit at her fathers words.

"Thanks Dad." Nicky said smiling.

"How's 'bout we all go over why we are happy and thankful?" Coach suggested.

"I think that's an amazing idea." Ro agreed.

"I'll go first." Ellis said as he was on one end of the couch. "Then we will go down. Everyone like that idea?" He suggested. The rest of the group nodded. "Well I'm thankful for of course being alive which is more than we can say for most others after CEDA pulled the bullshit." Ellis cringed at the memories. "I'm thankful for Nick and Nicky, for being a beautiful husband and daughter. And to Ro and Coach for, well getting Nick to get the guts to reciprocate my feelings. If it wasn't for y'all me and him may never have gotten together. And I wanna God for getting us out of that hell alive." He concluded.

"Okay I guess it's my turn. Well I'm thankful for CEDA fixing their shit and that we were able to live through it. I'm thankful for a sexy husband who is just so damn perfect. And I'm thankful that Nicky decided to give me a second chance to redeem myself and prove I want to be, and can be a good father. Ro and Coach thank you for showing me I needed to get my arse off my high horse and show El how I feel and I wouldn't have been able to do that if you hadn't pushed me, and I thank the God in heaven if there really is one that I was able to be reunited with my beautiful daughter." He concluded.

"That was beautiful Nick." Coach said as Nick nodded his thanks. "Well I'm thankful for a safe roof over my head, clean clothes on my back, safe food to be eating, and Ro right by my side the whole way. Also I thank the good Lord Jesus that we was able to make it through that mess." Coach said sincerity clear in his voice.

"I want to thank Nick for finally realizing how he felt for El and not hurting our little guy because if he did he'd be dead by now and he knows it. I want to thank the good Lord for making sure we got out of that mess, for having Coach by my side through everything, to Nicky for showing Nick he needs to be a good father, and that Nick, El, and Nicky are happy, and for a safe place to stay." Ro said smiling at everyone. Everyone smiled back.

"Well Nicky it's your turn sweetie." Nick said smiling.

"Well I'm thankful for being able to find my dad and for him showing me that he does care and does want a second chance and was sorry for what he did, and that El is suck a great guy and will take care of my dad. I'm thankful for Ro and Coach for showing dad his feelings towards El may be reciprocated and dad for believing them. I'm thankful for this safe place to live, clean food, clean water, and people who love me. Also that we were able to get out of that complete hellhole." Nicky concluded her thanks.

"Well that's everyone." Coach smiled.

"It's getting late I think we should get ourselves to bed now. What do you guys think?" Nick asked.

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'm getting tired from all that eating." Rochelle smiled at them all.

With that they headed off to bed to dream of happy thoughts. While they were all plagued by horrific dreams of the apocalypse like any other survivors, tonight knowing they were safe, being happy, and full they slept like logs.

Wow. I must say I'm sorry to see it over. Yet at the same time I am glad. I really hope you guys enjoyed the adventure because I sure as hell did. thank you all for reading and until my next story, bye!


End file.
